


But It's Better If You Do.

by roguespeaks



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguespeaks/pseuds/roguespeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Upshur discovers that he's attracted to Chris Walker. The problem? Chris Walker is straight and Miles can't figure out how to go about getting his attention without announcing to the world, mainly to his classmates and especially his closed minded dad, that he is gay without causing a shit storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It's Better If You Do.

Miles had never been into school or much anything else. He only cared about two things: journalism and how he was going to score his next high. So it was bewildering to him that he was still at school two hours later after it had ended. The only thing he remembered was that he was at a club meeting but had left when Waal Rider, his partner in crime, texted saying he had scored some pot from his brothers girlfriend. He remembered meeting up with Waal behind the bleachers and then...

 

That was it. Everything else was a blur. 

He was a stoner and known as the "Stoned Writer" around the school and he didn't care. No one bugged him, people pretty much avoided him; he didn't mind it. You could even say that he enjoyed it. 

His stomach growled just then and he placed his hand over it, to somehow silence it. He had eaten no more than fifteen minutes ago and he was hungry again. His mind was always on food nowadays, though and he was always snacking on something. Maybe that was due to the fact that he was always high as fuck. 

_Yeah that was it_ , he laughed. 

He hazily stumbled over to the snack machine and rummaged through his pockets for some money. Fishing out a couple of dollars, he proceeded to feed them into the slot where the money was to be inserted but it wouldn't accept it. The money would go in and spit back out. Miles, if he had been coherent at all, would have remembered that this particular machine didn't take bills only change but he was so baked that he didn't. And so he spent a good ten minutes trying to make the machine take his dollar bills only to get frustrated, and soon he began to yell at the machine. 

"You piece of shit!" He pounded on the glass and pleaded embarrassingly. "Please take my money! I'm so hungry! My money's good, I promise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warm water was refreshing on his skin after taking a beating out on the field today. Practice had been especially brutal due to the game they lost last week and his coach was making sure they all knew how angry he was about the loss.

Chris was the quarterback of his team so he felt the guilt and shame more than the others. It was his job to carry the team to victory and so far, he was failing at it. He didn't even want to think about his dad and how disappointed he must have been---his dad had been so boastful about his son and how he was going to carry the team all the way to state and be victorious; all that seemed unlikely now. They had lost way too many games. 

"Get in and out! I don't want to be here any longer than i have to be!" His coaches voice vibrated through the showers. 

Chris shook himself from his thoughts and shut off the water, toweling himself and exiting the showers back to the locker area. His team mates were half dressed, fully dressed, and some on their way out the door. He had stalled as much as could and now it was time to head home and deal with his overbearing father, Sergeant Jonathan Walker Jr. 

Once he was dressed, he left the locker room and was back inside the school. Usually he would have left through one of the outer doors but he had remembered that he needed his chemistry book for his homework tonight. He heard a faint banging while he walked down the hallway towards his locker and wondered what was causing it. When he rounded the corner, that question was answered when he spotted the "Stoned Writer", legally known as Miles Upshur, banging his fist on the snack machine. 

Chris shook his head, already knowing that Miles was high once again and no doubt, extremely hungry. He decided to pay no mind to him and headed for his locker, which was on the same side wall as the snack machine. Opening the locker, he pulled out his Chem book and closed it; getting ready to leave when he heard Miles Upshur's voice fill the empty halls of Mount Massive High. 

He wasn't sure why he stopped and turned around to watch, listen as the Stoned Writer begged for the machine to take his money. It was funny and Chris found himself smirking at the idiot. 

He didn't really know Miles Upshur, apart from what he heard or learned about him through rumors but that was about it. The rumors about his addiction seemed to true at least and Chris noticed how tight the hold was that the drug had on him; it was sad. 

It was too bad, though, because Miles seemed like good guy. The type of guy Chris could be friends with but that was wistful thinking; they hung around completely different crowds. 

But still Chris couldn't help but want to help the guy out so he found himself walking over to Miles.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

Miles groggily looked at him, flashing him a lazy smirk and saying, "Yeah man, machines being a fuckhead."

Miles had quite a mouth on him, Chris realized but shrugged it off. Who was he to judge, right?  
Chris reached into his letter-men jackets' pockets and brought out some change and quickly popped them into the machine, "There you go, man. Have at it."

He watched as Miles blinked his eyes a few times and tap on the glass, "I want that."

"Go for it," Chris told him.

"That one. This one." Miles continued to tap and point at the bag of chips he wanted. 

It seemed he would need to stay and further assist his classmate. Chris tapped in the letter and number combination for the the bag of chips Miles had chosen and waited for the machine to do it's work. 

"Come on....come on..." Miles eagerly said, pressing his face against the glass. 

"Give it a minute," Chris told him. Geez, he thought, if this is what drugs did to a person, then he was glad that he was clean. The last thing he wanted was to be a babbling incoherent fool, like the one in front of him now. 

"So hungry," Miles whined. 

Chris suppressed a laugh and smiled, not bothering to comment as he watched Miles scrambling to retrieve his snack. 

He turned to leave and said, "You're welcome," over his shoulder when he realized he wasn't going to be thanked any time soon. Almost at the corner of the hall, he heard Miles calling for him.

 

"Wait!" Miles voice shouted from behind. 

Chris whirled around, "What?"

 

"Thank you," Miles said beginning to stuff his face with chips. 

Chris grinned at the Stoned Writer and said, "No problem. Glad I could help." He turned around once again and this time didn't stop until he reached the schools doors and left, with no other thought except that, he liked Miles Upshur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles watched while he ate his bag of chips that the schools quarterback had bought him. He had been surprised when Chris Walker appeared out of no where and offered to help him. Miles wondered why he had because they hardly spoke--never at all-- during school. They didn't exactly hang out with the same type of people or anything like that. So he was surprised that Chris was talking to him now and buying him food! Miles had enough common sense to not refuse food when he most desperately needed it and so he allowed Chris to buy him food. He made sure to thank him; it would have been rude not to and now he was leaving down the hall, out the door, and headed home.

Home. 

That was something he should be doing too because it was getting late and his parents would start worrying and nagging if he came home late again. Finishing his chips, he tossed the bag in the nearby trash bin and bolted towards the door and headed home too. 

As he biked home, his mind was still on Chris Walker and the haziness had subdued just enough for him to have coherent thoughts. 

_He's cute_ , he thought. _And big...man I bet he has a huge di..._

He shook his head instantly feeling guilty because he had told himself he wouldn't explore his desire for guys until he left for college. Miles was secretly gay and only his mother knew but that was because she had walked in on him watching gay porn and whacking off; she had promised to keep his secret until he was ready to tell his dad and for that, he was thankful because his dad was closed minded and overly religious. 

He rode his bike around to the garage and hoped off, not bothering to chain it up like he was told to do countless times by his dad. When he opened the door, the aroma of a freshly cooked meal hit him and his stomachs began to growl instantly. It was time to eat, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Showing some love to the pair that no one thinks about as much.  
> Miles Upshur & Chris Walker.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by guroslime on tumblr. You have made me look at Chris Walker in a whole different way. If you happen to stumble upon this, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, I decided to make Walrider an actual person and made him Miles bestfriend. xD
> 
> Any ideas or thoughts are always welcomed! I have no idea where this story is going to go...


End file.
